Whats going on?
by Powerof3or4
Summary: ...CURRENTLY CANCELED...HARRY POTTER CHARMED xover! There will be romance and adventure. Characters are: Piper,Leo,Phoebe,Paige,Wyatt,Chris,And Pep Rating may change. Please read!PEP IS MAIN
1. The start

**This is a disclaimer** I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter so don't sue! And I don't own ½ the stuff that I write about, but I do own my words that I write.

Hey all, Please R and R, I accept helpful criticism!

"Aunt Piper, hurry up! We are going to be late!" yelled Pep while looking at her watch.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Said a very irritable Piper, "It's not easy being pregnant, you try dealing with morning sickness morning, noon, and night!"

"Okay, off we go" Paige said while waving her hands toward the magic school door. "Wyatt, Phoebe, and Chris are meeting us there."

As they were walking through the wide hallway Pep was wondering what Gideon wanted to meet them about. "Is Uncle Leo coming for the meeting too?"

"Uh… good question, we'll find out soon enough" said Piper as they walked up to Gideon's office. She knocked on the old wooden door.

"Come in" said Gideon from inside. Chris, Wyatt, and Phoebe were already seated, but no Leo. Everyone who just arrived took a seat across from Gideon's desk. "I am sure that you are all wondering what you are doing here. In a few moments we shall begin, as soon as Leo comes back." Just as he said that blue lights appeared and Leo materialized.

"He said that that would be an Honor and he didn't know why he didn't think of it himself." Leo said as he took a seat next to a pregnant Piper.

"Ahhh…..splendid. Well then, we should get to the meetings point. I am not sure if any of you have ever heard of Hogwarts." Everyone shook there head "I take that as a no. well anyways, Hogwarts is a school of witch craft and wizardry and is located in London. Their school head master has extended an invitation to you two" He points to Chris and Pep. "This is a very special offer since they usually just stick to inviting their type of magical students to come. Yes Chris?"

"What do you mean their type of magic?" Asked Chris, who was very confused by this time.

"There are different typed of magic, Traditional which is your kind, Dark Magic that is what demons are, Classical which is what Hogwarts is, and others which I wont go into detail with right now. Does that answer your question?" Gideon replied, to find a very dumbstruck look on Chris's face.

"um….yeah, I think so." Said Chris, although he wasn't sure.

"As I was saying, that is a high honor. Since Wyatt is too old to be going to classes the head master was wondering if he would like to take a teaching job. There is a new class being added this year. Wandless Magic. There is also one other teaching job that he wondered if Phoebe would like, Defense Against the Dark Arts (D.A.D.A.). "

Wyatt cheered, "Awesome! I get to teach Chris and Pep!"

"Hey, I know what you are thinking, and no you can't put them in detention or anything, you have to be a role model!" Phoebe turned back to Gideon. "Yeah, I would love to teach DADA, but I have a question. Why me? Why not Piper of Paige?".

"Well for one thing DADA is a fairly dangerous class, so that wouldn't be good for a pregnant woman to teach, and Paige is already busy teaching here at Magic School." Gideon answered. "So then will you all be accepting his offer?"

"Mom can we?" asked Wyatt

"Please mom?" begged Pep

Piper and Paige looked at each other for a moment. They nodded as to say yes. "But on one condition, Wyatt you can't abuse your teaching power to your advantage over Chris and Pep, you have to be fair. And you Chris have to listen to Wyatt."

"Ha ha" laughed Pep

"Not so fast their young lady, that goes for you too" said Paige "Is that a deal for every one?"

"Yeah, I guess so" Wyatt said unenthusiastically

"Great, but there are some catches. You will be sent there not only to learn but to watch over Harry Potter and his friends, and if the need comes up, protect him against Voldmort. I am guessing that you all have not heard of Voldemort as well. He is a very powerful wizard, which I you could consider the source of their world. I will let you gather your own conclusions about Harry and his friends. He mostly hangs out with Ron Weasly and Hermoine Granger. They are also in sixth year with Harry. Leo will show you around Diagon Ally so that you can get your books and school supplies, since he has charges that used to go to Hogwarts. Sorry to rush this meeting but I have to be at another one in five minutes time. If you will excuse me. I will keep in touch with you to let you know more details." And with enough said Gideon took off with blue lights appearing and disappearing around him.


	2. Diagon Ally

" So this is Diagon Ally" Leo stated.

"Wow, just look at all of these shops!" Pep said in awe. There were tons of shops all along the street. One that particularly stood out was called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, what by the looks of it, was a joke shop. It had brightly colored signs covering the store front windows that were advertising several different things. From ordinary muggle tricks to Skiving Snackboxes to trick wands. "I want to go there!" She said point to the store.

"WE will, but first lets get some money at the bank." Said Leo leading them to a fairly large building, okay who am I kidding? It was huge. Once they got inside nobody could help but look around. As if reading their minds Leo spoke up. "Yes, they are goblins." He went up to a desk where a goblin was sitting. "Hello, I would like the key for the Halliwell safe please. The password is orb." The creature got up and fumbled though a couple of drowers to find the key then gave it to leo.

"Fallow me" said a goblin who had pointer ears then the last one, but also had nice looking clothing. He took them to a mining cart. "Please take a seat" he told the hesitating witches. The cart took off at an alarming fast speed. When it finally stopped the goblin wobbled out of the cart. "Key please" He asked. When the goblin opened up the vault reavelaling large piles of gold that reached the top of the cealing everyone took a large intake of air.

"How do we have all of this gold?" asked Wyatt who was looking awe-struck.

"Well, some Halliwells have had spouses who belonged in this world or some have actually lived in this world and every generation it just gets handed down witch to witch." Explained Leo.

"Here are some bags for you to put your belongings in." The goblin reached inside his robe and drew out large maroon bags with gold draw strings. Everyone took a bag and entered the safe. They took some gold which they were told were called gallions and some other coins that were called knuts and stickles.

When everyone was seated back in the cart their guide stood up. "would you like to see your other vault?" Almost immediately Pep responded yes.

The cart took off once again at its fast speed. When it stopped the same process took place. "Key please" asked the goblin. This time when the vault door opened they could not only see gold, but other valuables as well. There were piles of jewels, jewelry, rubes, and random items beside the piles. Upon ferthuer inspection by Chris the ransom artifacts came with a note.

He picked up a silver looked thing and began to read. :

_This is an invisibility cloak._

_When you put it on you and_

_The cape become transparent._

_It is useful for many things._

There were three of them. Chris took the item and moved on to a box. Upon opening it he found another note, this one read:

_In this box there are _

_Various potions. They_

_Come in handy, but use_

_Them wisely. They are all _

_Labeled according to their _

_Doings._

Chris looked through the box. He found one potion that made a patch of smoke for a get a way, one that made people tell the truth, a good luck potion, bad luck potion, charm potion, metamorphous potion, and all of that was only on one row.

Pep came across a very old book. She opened it and started to read:

_This book contains knowledge that_

_You need to know. Anywhere from potion_

_Making to Hogwarts info. Every time that _

_You want to find something, open up this_

_Book and it will be there. It is enchanted, _

_But will only give off info that you need to _

_Know or want to know. Some subjects are _

_Prohibited. _

"Come on, Lets go" called Piper from the cart. Chris, Pep, and Wyatt walked over to the cart carring the invisibility cloaks, potions, and the book. On the way out Phoebe thanked the creature that helped them, but only received a grunt back.

Upon leaving the building Leo gave Chris and Pep their shopping list. Chris looked over the list and saw sixth year books on the list. "Why are we buying year six books?" He asked.

"You will be entering your sixth year because of your age. There are some other books on there that are for you to do some catch-up reading but mostly you will have to ask your teachers for help." Leo responded.

Turning away from Chris and Pep, Leo gave Wyatt and Phoebe their lists. "Here are some things that may help you with your teaching job." He said, pointing to certain items on the list.

As the three groups (Wyatt and Phoebe, Pep and Chris, and Leo, Piper, and Paige) departed they all decided to meet at Weasleys Wizard Wheeze at 3:00, in three hours time.

As Pep and Chris looked at their list they saw that they needed robes. Next to each item on the list gave a store name that would most likely have that particular item. Beside to robes, was the name Madam Malkin's. "I think I saw that shop as we came in." said Pep, pointing to robes on her list. They started walking towards the entry way and sure enough, there stood Madam Malkin's.

When they walked into the shop Chris and Pep immediately noticed that they store line has manikins along it. But they weren't normal manikins, no, they moved! Nobody in the store took notice of them so Chris and Pep decided to blend in and pretend that it was normal for them too.

A woman who Chris and Pep guessed was Madam Malkin came up to them "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"We both need robes" replied Chris.

"Step over here and I will be right with you."

Chris and Pep stepped up on two platforms and awaited for assistance.

"Okay, what type of robes will you be needing?" asked Madam Malkin when she came back.

"Type?" asked Pep

"Yeah, you know, school, dress, pajama…"

"Oh, um.. all please."

"Okay, let me just take your measurements and I'll whip them up real quick."

She began taking their measurements with a magical tape measurer that read the measurement on the top. When she was done she told them to step down and that she would be right back.

A moment later she came back gripping two paper bags with her logo on the side. She gave one to Pep and one to Chris. "That will be 22 Gallions please." Chris got out the money and handed it to her "Thank you, have a nice day." And with that they left.


	3. Meeting again

"Okay, we have got our books, teachers guide, robes, quills, and parchment. What now?" asked Phoebe.

"Well, we need wands, even though I'm teaching wandless magic I still need one." Replied Wyatt.

"Here it says that we can get them at Olivanders. Lets go!" Said Phoebe reading the list.

When Phoebe and Wyatt entered Olivanders there was nobody at the front desk. "Hello, anybody there?" yelled Pheebs.

An old man came into the front room. "Ahhh, Wyatt and Phoebe Halliwell, I have been expecting to see you, but where are the others?"

At that presices moment Chris and Pep walked into the shop fallowed by Leo, Piper and Paige. "Ask and you shall receive" continued the old man. "You must be Chris and Pep"

"And you are?" Piper asked, a little protectively?.

"You must be Piper." The man looked at piper than to Paige, "And you are Paige if I am not mistakin. Leo it is an honor to meet you again. And to answer your question, I am Olivander. I am assuming that you all need wands, even those of you who aren't attending Hogwarts. Will you all please stick out your wand hands."

Everyone looked to see what each other was doing. "Your writing hand" Leo cleared up for them. The group stuck out their right hands except for Pep who is left handed. Oliver measured everybody's arms and took notes on a clip board. Then he went back down the line and asked some questions. "Okay, what are your powers Chris?"

"I have orbing, tele-orbing, telekinesis, shape shifting, freezing, telepath, and reflection. That's it, what I know of at lest."

Oliver went into the back room and brought back two wands. He gave one to Chris. "Here you go" Chris took it and stood there. "Wave it around" Oliver helped him.

Chris waved it and out shot a streak of lightning that broke Oliver's antique lamp. "Sorry about that," Chris said shyly.

"Don't worry about it, my boy. Happens all the time. Here give this one ago." Chris gave Oliver back the wand and took the second one. This time when Chris took it he know what to do, he started waving it around and a blue light, similar to orbs, spread out all over the shop. It put everything back into place and even fixed the lamp he broke earlier.

"That would be your match, nine and a quarter inches long, oak, with holy water inside from the internal spring." Explained Oliver. He turned to Pep, "What about you?"

"My powers are orbing, tele-orbing, shape shifting, fire starter, telepath, premonition, empathy, and freezing." Said Pep out of breath.

Once again, Oliver disappeared and pulled out two wands. He placed them on the counter and gave one to Pep.

She took it and fallowed as Chris did by waving. This tim she went into a premonition, it was of her buying it. "I'll take it" she said as soon as she came out of it.

The next hour and a half was spent going through the process with the others. The three that are not going to Hogwarts are going to have Leo teach them. That way they can use magic without worrying about personal gain.

Once they were done the group headed over to Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. Upon entering the store Leo immediately recognized two of his old charges, well not so much charges as just people he had to check in on once in a while to make sure that they are not in trouble.

"Hey Leo! What do we owe this pleasure?" asked a red head. "Hey George, Leo's here!"

"Fred, George, this is yours?"

"Yeah, do you like?" said George coming out from the back.

"Wow, yeah, you have done well for your selves"

Said Leo looking around. "I'm not here on business though. My son and niece are transferring to Hogwarts in their sixth year." He points to Chris and Pep. "My other son and sister-in-law are teaching their too." He turns and points too Pheebs and Wyatt. "This is my wife Piper, and my other sister-in-law Paige."

"Hey, you said that they were going into their sixth year? They'll probably meet up with our brother, Ron. I am Fred and this is George."

"You guys can shop around while Fred and I catch up on old times with Leo if you want. If you have any questions we will be up here."

They split up and began shopping around. Almost two hours had gone by and Pep wasn't even done with half of the shop. "Pep, were leaving now!" yelled Paige.

By the time everyone was ready Pep had picked out some Skiving snacks, vanishing powder, spell check ink, and U-NO-POO. Chris also had some things but he wasn't sharing.

"Hey Guys, I'll see you later. I probably will be stopping be more often now." Said Leo backing out the door.


	4. Getting there

"Are you excited?" asked Piper

"Of course! I can't wait!" yelled Pep "But since I'm coming in new sixth year it will be hard making new friends.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You're a people person, you take after me."

"Okay…….Thanks……..your right……..I'll be fine."

Piper couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm serious honey, don't worry."

"Okay, thanks."

"Now go upstairs, you need a lot of rest, be ready to go at 6"30 am. See you in the morning."

Pep walked up the stairs, dragging her feet one by one. _Will I catch up on the homework? Will I make friends? How will the teachers be? How different is their magic?_ She stayed up wondering about these things until she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Pep! Get your but down here!" yelled Paige

"I'm coming, I'm coming: Pep complained

"Do you have everything?"

"Everything but the kitchen sink" said Phoebe coming down the stairs, haling her luggage.

"Wow Pheebs, you really weren't kidding. You have out done yourself this time." Piper said coming into the room.

"Well, a girls gatta bring what a girls gatta bring" was Phoebes reply.

"Enough said, well we should get going, I don't want you to be late, where are the boys?" Piper said, worried about being away from the boys this long.

"We're up here!" screamed Wyatt.

"Well hurry up!" commanded Paige.

"Sorry, we were helping Aunt Phoebe carry the rest of her stuff down," Chris emerged from the upstairs hallway caring, yet another load of trunks.

"Are we orbing there or driving?" asked Pep.

"We are orbing, but we are waiting on Uncle Leo" Replied Piper. "Oh, god, I'll be right back." She ran off towards the bathroom.

"I'll never miss morning sickness." Said Paige with a disgusting look on her face.

"Hey, ready to go...where Piper?" asked Leo, who just orbed in.

"Sorry, a little bit of morning sickness." Piper came out from the bathroom. "Ready to go now?"

"Yeah, Lets all meet outside the rest rooms, Piper orb in a stall incase you have to throw up. Pheebs you go with Paige. Piper, can the baby handle orbing right now?"

"Yeah, she will be fine" Lets go.

"Okay, where is platform nine and three quarters?" asked Wyatt. "I've never heard of it."

"Just then a stumpy woman and four kids came by. Two of the were probably hers and two non-related. "Come on now, we don't want you to miss the Hogwarts Express."

This caught Pipers attention. "Ummm…. Excuse me, did you say Hogwarts Express?"

"Ahhh, why do you ask?" asked the red haired woman.

"We don't know where platform nine and three quarters is" Said Piper, "I was wondering if you could help us."

"Ohhh yes dear, I am Molly Weasley. These are my kids Ginny and Ron, and these are Ron's friends Harry and Hermoine."

"Molly, it's me Leo"

"Oh how are you dear. How have you been?" she looked down at her watch. "Well this is certainly no time for chit chat. Lets get the youngin's on the train and then you can come over for some tea later"

"That would be great." Leo introduced everyone. "Let's go"

"It's fairly simple dears, all you have to do is run into the wall right there." She pointed to a brick wall. A SOLID brick wall. "Watch Ginny."

As the group watched, the new comers all squinted when Ginny came in contact with the wall, but to all of their amazment went right through. "Now Pep you go with Harry and Chris you go with Ron."

"Pep closed her eyes and ran head on with her cart to the wall. When she opened her eyes she found that she was on the other side and also discovered that Harry was staring sat her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

That did it for Harry. He just started laughing. "No, I was just wondering, you look kind of old to be a first year."

Ron and Chris emerged a second later each holding their luggage follower by Mrs. Weasley, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige, and Wyatt.

Mrs. Weasley wasted no time getting them on the train.

"Bye mom I love you" said Pep

"Love you" Both Chris and Wyatt said to their parents.

That was all they could get in before Mrs. Weasley shoved them on the train.


	5. ALmost

Can I please have some feedback? I don't care if it is mean or nice, just as long as I know someone is reading it! Please, I am begging.

"See you Harry" Ron yelled, going in the other direction with Hermoine.

"Aren't they sitting with us?" asked Pep

"Well, they are prefects so they have to sit in a special compartment." Harry said. "Hey do you two want to sit with me and Ginny?"

"Sure, is that alright with you Chris?"

"Yeah that's fine." Chris said

Harry picked a compartment and to not to his surprise he found Neville sitting there. "We always seem to find the same compartment. Mind if we sit here?" Harry gestured to Himself, Ginny, Pep, and Chris.

"Yeah, after all, it is kind of lonely here." Said Neville looking better then when they came in.

Everyone put up their luggage and took a seat. Pep decided to start up the conversation first. "You know earlier when you said that I looked like an old first year why?"

"Well usually people who don't know how to get into the Hogwarts express gate are first years." Harry responded.

"Oh well this is our first year, but we're not in first year. If that makes sense. We are coming into our sixth year. Aren't you going into sixth year?"

"Well yeah, but how are you just now coming into year six?"

"Okay, short story is that I am not from your world of magic and neither is Chris, Wyatt or Phoebe. Your head master just now invited us, but we do have some jobs too."

"Like what kind of jobs?"

"Well we have to watch over you and your friends , that is Wyatt and my Aunts job. And if Voldemort comes and fights you we

have to help."

"Cool, we can always use more help. But what do you mean not from our world.?"

Pep went on to explain everything, the powers, personal gain, the source. By this time everyone in the cabin was listening in and Chris was helping Pep. But at one part Harry surprised Pep.

"You know the charmed ones? " he asked

"Well, yeah. I live with them. One of them is my mom. Another is Chris and Wyatt's mom, and one of them is teaching here at Hogwarts, my Aunt Phoebe. How do you know about the charmed ones?"

"Well in subjects they come up sometimes like in transfusion they explain how white lighters can transform into anyone, anywhere, anytime. Even without a wand and then it goes on to explain how a charmed one married a white lighter and so on."

"Well yeah, that's my dad." Said Chris. "His name is Leo"

"And in History they come up too." Harry said.

"Hey do you guys mind if we don't tell anybody else about this?" asked Pep. "Because I don't want people judging us by who we are."

"Yeah, that would be nice for me too. Yeah don't worry my lips are sealed." Said Harry.

"What do you mean for you?"

"Well I am the boy who lived." Harry went on to explain the whole story to Pep and Chris, including Voldemort. "So you see it's kind of weird not having you guys know who I am. It's different for a change."

At this time Ron and Hermoine entered. "What up mate?" asked Ron to Harry.

Harry leaned close to Pep's ear. Wow her hair smelled good. "_Is it okay if I tell them, they are my best mates and I know they won't tell." _

"_Yeah that's fine." _

Harry backed away from Peps ear. "What was all that about?" asked Hermoine.

Pep and Chris retold the story about them. In the end Ron was just sitting their.

"Are you okay?" asked Neville who had been quite almost the entire time.

"Yeah, fine. I have a question, if you don't mind me asking. Would you show me your powers?" At this time Hermoine hit Ron over the head with her hand. "What it was just a question?"

Pep and Chris started laughing. Then they turned to each other and knew what to do.

'_Yeah that's fine'_ said a voice in Ron's head that sounded like Chris.

"How did you do that?" he asked, now since everybody was looking at him he wondered if he just imagined it.

"I am a telepath." Explained Chris.

"Oh well that's cool." Said Ron.

"Throw something at me." Pep said to Hermoine.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yeah"

Hermoine picked up a chocolate frog and threw it at Pep. All of a sudden it just stopped in mid air.

"Wow, that's cool. You can …freeze things?" Hermoine asked unsure.

"Yeah" Pep reassured her.

"That is so cool!" Hermoine looked down at her watch. "Umm we have to get into our robes now." Everyone changed into their robes. "Ron lets go, we have to patrol the halls. Harry will you make sure that our stuff gets out of the cabin?"

"Yeah, no problem." Said Harry, though he wasn't sure how he could carry three people luggage.

Everyone gathered up their stuff just in time because the train stopped.

"Do you want me to help you?" offered Pep

"Yeah, thanks." Between the two of them they managed to get out of the train. Pep spotted Chris and went over to him.

"What do we do now?" Chris asked

"We wait for a carriage." At that moment a carriage pulled up and a group of third years got in.

Ron and Hermoine came up and took their luggage from Harry and Pep. They were the next in line. When the carriage pulled up their was some sort of horse type animal that pulled it. "What is that thing?" asked Pep

"You can see them?" asked Harry

"Uhhhh yeah, can you?"

"Well yeah, the only people who can see them are the people who have witnessed a death."

"Oh well them I have witnesses a ton of those."

The group got into the carriage and awaited it to take off.


	6. Hogwarts, Finally

Okay what do you think of it so far? Please R and R!

PLEASE!

Okay on with the story:

Yeah I have my first signed review this is for you

**Jadelouise** you are so totally right, I think I had a brain block, thanks for pointing it out, I'll fix it.

"Mrs. and Mr. Halliwell" said a voice that was soothing. "Please fallow me this way."

Chris and Pep fallowed the old man. "I see that you have gotten here okay. I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster or Hogwarts. You will need to be sorted with the first year students to see what house you are in. please go wait in line." And with that he left, leaving Pep and Chris standing in the crowded hallway.

When they entered the Great Hall there were 5 long tables. One was obviously the teachers table. Along that table Phoebe and Wyatt are sitting. Chris and Pep wait in a long line to see what house they are in.

The hall seamed quieter. Pep and Chris looked around to see what was making it that way. At the teachers table stood Professor Dumbledore waiting for the students to get quite.

"Hello Hogwarts students, we are about to begin yet another year of schooling. Please be patient while we sort your soon to be fellow school mates.

Professor McGonagall took out an old hat and put in on a stool. The hat burst out in song (please make one up in your head. If I would have done it ,it would not even be up yet) "When I read your name will you please come up here and sit on the stool. This year we have two new students that are transferring in to their sixth year. I would like those two students to come up here now."

Chris and Pep made their way to the front of the Great Hall. "Halliwell, Chris." Chris took a seat on the stool.

"Hmmm….. It seems that you would be well suited in multiple houses……. Ahhh I see that you want to be with some people that you have already met……. Are you sure? ….. Maybe she will not have you…… Okay, if you insist. GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table all cheered while Chris made his way to sit down beside Harry, Ron, and Hermoine.

"Halliwell, Melinda"

Pep walked over to the stool and Mrs. McGonagall put the hat upon her head.

"well…….this decision may be the hardest I have ever had to make……are you sure?... I have to disagree…. You would be good in three out of the four….. I will leave the decision up to you….you want to be with them….. Alright…………. GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again the table cheered as Pep came and sat down.

"Now we will get back to the first year students. Ansolac, Scott."

"Wow, it felt like I was up their forever." Said Pep

"Yeah well you were. You even took longer than Harry did when he got sorted." Hermoine put in.

"Is that normal, that he lets the person decide?"

"Well not usually, but you have to understand your position."

Harry interrupted "Hey, I thought your name was Pep?"

"Well it's my nickname. See every female in my family has a P name and I felt left out so my mom made one up for me. My middle name is Persephone so some how my mom got Pep out of it." Explained Pep

"Cool, I am glad that we are in the same house" said Hermoine "I can help you with your catch up work and we will be in the same dorm room."

Ron cut in "You see Hermoine is not used to having a girl friend. Me and Harry are her best mates."

"Sounds cool to me! I have never really had a best friend because I could never invite someone over incase we had a demon attack." Said Pep.

There was silence, but it was broken by Harry "Yeah, and Chris you will be rooming with me, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus."

"Hey where did our luggage go?" asked Pep

"Well Hogwarts has house elves so they take it to where you are sleeping, it's probably already up there." Hermoine put a disgusted look on her face.

They noticed that the sorting had stopped. Dumbledore began to speak. "I will save the big speech for when your stomachs are filled so I am not over powered with the sound of rumbling. Tuck in,"

All of a sudden food appeared out of nowhere.

"I am not even going to ask." Said Pep.

There was plenty of food, all you can eat. Pep had never eaten so much food in her life and her Aunt was a cook! After she was full the food disappeared and out came dessert. Of course she found room for it though. Just as she thought she was going to explode the food and dishes disappeared.

"Now, I will not make this very long, but I have a couple things to say. First of all I would hope that you make all of our new students feel welcome, even the older ones." At this Dumbledore looked over to Pep and Chris. "I would also like to remind you that the forest is forbidden and I was told to tell you that any items from the Weasley's Wizard Wheeze are prohibited. This year their will be extras security through out the building at times. I would also like to introduce our new teachers. Mrs. Halliwell" Phoebe stood up. "And Mr. Wyatt" Wyatt stood up. "I think that should do it for tonight. May you all sleep well."

Everyone stood up. "Ron we have to escort the first years, come on."

"Hey Hermoine" asked Harry. "What's the new password?"

"I think he made it in honor of Chris and Pep, its Charmed ones."

"Okay, come on Pep and Chris. I'll show you where our common room is." Said Harry, leading them.

Pep fallowed Harry. She couldn't stop staring, he wasn't like anybody she knew, he was much more mature. Maybe it was all that he's been through she thought.

Harry took them inside and waited for the others to come. "This is as far as I can take you. The boys are not supposed to go up into the girls dormitory." He said to Pep. "I'll wait with you."

A moment later in came everybody else. "Girls over here, boys over there." Commanded Hermoine. She took the first year girls to their dorm and Ron took the boys.

By the time they came back down only a couple of sixth and seventh years were left. They sat down in a circle by the fire. "So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" asked Hermoine.

"I like it" answered Chris

"Me too" continued Pep.

"I don't know about you, but I am getting tired, Chris do you want me to show you where our dorm is?" he asked

"Yeah, that would be great." Chris got up and fallowed Ron upstairs.

"See you later, I'm going to go up too." Harry was mostly talking to Pep.

"Come on, Pep let's go."


	7. Them again

Pep and Hermoine met Ron, Harry and Chris in the common room in the morning. "Lets go down, I want to find my schedule." Said Hermoine.

"Okay, that fine with me, I am hungry anyway" Pep put in.

"You sure can eat a lot." Said Harry

"Well thank you, it comes with having an Aunt that cooks."

They started heading down the staircase when Ginny caught up with them. "Do you have you schedules yet?"

"No we are getting them right now." Said Ron

"There is a new class"

"Yeah, wand less magic" Pep said

"How did you know?" asked Hermoine

"Well my cousin is teaching it, Mr. Wyatt"

"My brother" said Chris who was quenching his teeth.

They arrived in the dining hall and sat down. When they were seated a fairly good looking boy came over to their table.

"So, have a good summer Potter?" asked the boy

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry

"I don't understand. Why the hostility? I was just coming by to meet your new friend. I don't want her to think I am rude. Hello Melinda."

"My name is Pep, if you don't mind"

"Well, well does Potter have a little girlfriend?"

"Oh no Malfoy, I wouldn't dream of dating anyone but you"

Malfoy's cheeks got red and then he stalked off.

"Boy, you really got him." Said Ron "Did you see how red he got?"

Mrs. McGonagall walked towards the old wooden table and began handing out their schedules. Turns out that they have quite a few free periods being in sixth year.

"Do we all have the same classes?" asked Harry

"I don't know this year it's different, since we are in sixth year" stated Hermoine. "If you read farther down, next week we have a meeting with McGonagall to see which classes we will be carrying on with, but for right now we have all the same classes."

"We have double potions with Slytherin first thing, and then we have double DADA." Said Ron

They decided to back up to their rooms to get their stuff. They headed down to the dungeon for their worst class. Snape was not in the room when they entered.

"Ahhh there they are……. The chosen one, mud blood, trader, and newbie's." said a voice that Pep had already begun to recognize.

"And there he is….. An idiot" retorted Pep

Just before the fight could occur Professor Snape walked in. Please take a seat. Everyone scrambled to find an unoccupied chair. Pep sat next to Hermoine and Harry. Chris sat next to Ron.

The lesson went on as it usually did, but this year Snape had Pep and Chris to torture also. By the time it was over Pep had managed to lose Gryffindor 50 points and Harry 30. Pep and Chris stayed behind class to see what homework they had to do to catch up.

"I won't make you do any catch-up work, but you will have to keep up with the rest of the class if you would like to stay in sixth year. For your OWL I will let you take it in one week's time." –Snape

"What should we study?" asked Pep who is used to getting all As in class."

"That, Mrs. Halliwell is for you to look up, the bad part of not having catch up work." – Snape

"Ahhh" said an aggravated Pep. "It is sooo unfair, I want to do the work and he won't let me."

The group was sitting at their lunch table, picking at their food. "Don't worry, you can use my notes."- Hermoine

"Yeah, and she is the smartest person in this school." Ron said as if everybody knew it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Pep hugged Hermoine forcefully. "I think we should be heading to DADA"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what your Aunt teaches us, I love that class." Harry said

When they entered the class room they realized that they to have this class with the Slytherins, but saving them dueling time, Phoebe was already in the room.

"Good afternoon class. You can call me Professor Halliwell." At that name she twinged a little bit. "Today we are going to learn how to fight, to fight a battle. You will not need your wands this week. Nor do I think that you will ever need your books. To demonstrate what we will be doing today I need a volunteer," at this most of the class raised their hands. "Who has done this before." Now only Pep and Chris's hands were raised.

"Pep and Chris will you please come up here." They slowly got up from their places and stood by their aunt. "Will you please clear the floor?" at this they knew what she wanted, but they we not eager to do so. "Go on" she encouraged.

Pep and Chris did as they were told to do so and moved the furniture to the side of the room using their powers. At this everyone in the room stood still, not wanting to be the one who took the first breath.

Phoebe realized what she had done, and she regretted it. A boy in the back raised his hand. "Yes" she called on him.

"H...how…how did they do that?" he asked.

"Well, that is a very good question... those are powers of a different kind of defense that we will be learning about later on. They are natural powers." Phoebe could tell that her niece and nephew did not like being in the spotlight. "But as I said, we will be learning about them later."

"Moving on… okay what we are going to be doing for the next week or so is brushing up on your battling skills. We will start be learning some moves. By the end of the week, who knows, we maybe even doing duels. I am going to show you how battles are usually held with a dark force."

Pep and Chris knew that the dark force that she was talking about were demons. She had learned how to fight evil from her ex-husband Cole, who was half demon.

"My assistance will be the evil and I will be the good side, if you will." Pep and Chris had had some experience with dueling, since after all they did have to fight demons almost every single day.

Phoebe took off by levitating in the air a couple feet and out stretched her feet trying to kick pep and Chris, she knew that she wouldn't hurt them because they knew her too well to figure out what she was going to do before hand. Pep grabbed her aunt's foot and twisted it in mid-air causing Phoebe to look face down at the floor. She popped up with her hand and began kicking in all directions. Chris ducked at the kick that was coming his way, but did not get down in time and received a huge blow to the stomach.

The thing that got Chris blood pumping was a challenge. He took this as one. As soon as Phoebes kick left his abdomen he stood up and began to go after his aunt. This was actually turning out to be fun he thought.

About a half hour of this had gone by and still nobody was seriously injured. "I think that is enough for today." Phoebe said catching for breath.

"And that is how I hope, that by the end of next week, you will be fighting. Not at that level though, it will take time. Your homework for tonight is to think of different techniques you can use against your opponent. Class is dismissed."

Once again Pep and Chris stayed behind after class. "Hey Aunt Phoebe, what is our make-up homework?" Asked Pep.

"Well since I'm your teacher, I make up your OWL and since I know that you have probably the best defense methods in class I am only having a couple questions on the test. Dumbledore agreed with me, and he said that I don't even have to administrate your OWL. It depends how well you two do in class. For right now I think you are ok, I'll let you know my final decision later. See you guys later."

Pep and Chris walked along the corridor on their way back to their common room. "Hey Pep, I have a question… how do you feel about Ginny?"

Okay, how was that? I have a few things to say.

1. Thank you to my reviewers, the more reviews the faster I write.

2. **Charmedsisters:** Umm, I haven't decided yet if I am going to tell everyone's powers, I will eventually but not yet. I don't know. Also , I meant to add telepath to their list, I guess I forgot so I changed that, thanks for pointing it out. And last but not least, THANK YOU! **this is to all reviewers**: I was going to go to bed tonight, since its 3:00 am, but I read your review and it made me want to stay up and write…so here I am about to pass out, but thank you sooo much!

3. I am not going to post my next chapter until I get 2 reviews, that's it 2 you and one other person so if you want the next chapter up please review!

4. I have 500 hits! And it's only been 3 days! I know that doesn't mean that all of them are reading it but it gives me a ballpark idea.

5. Last but not least I want to tell you that if you wish to follow this story you might want to put it on your alert or favorites because my friend tried to looked it up and my pen name is not listed if you search for me and neither is my story. That sucks. So just a word of advice.

I will try to update soon, as soon as I get those 2 reviews!


	8. The walk

Thank you to all of my reviewers! I did get my 2 reviewers, actually I got 3, in not even a 12 hour period. So this time I am going to make the challenge a little harder. I want 5 reviews. That way I can take at least a 24 hour break…. I'm hoping.

**Apawsprintscurse**: I will get Ginny more in the story, I have a plan for her. And I also will get to where Wyatt and Phoebe live, but it will take some time. Its not anything special though.

**Pandabear05: ** Thank you for your review. You are right, but since those are actual words it does not come up on spell check. To my defense last night, I was up at 3:00 in the morning and my friend was the one typing because she was board and wanted to. Thanks for pointing it out, I tried to go back in fix it but I know there are more words.

**Damien455: **Thank you for your review. You have reviewed twice to my story! Thanks! Keep on reviewing!

**Dave:** thanks!

**Paper bag princess:** Thank you so much! I will try to slow down a little. I think your right, but unfortunately this chapter is a little fast.

And by the way, You can review any chapter anytime. If you don't agree with something put it in your review, I am also open to ideas for my story!

Oh and I have a question…. Does anybody mind if I switch over to POVs every once in a while? It would make my writing easier. Or does that just not look right to you?

Anywho……. On with the story.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

As Pep and Chris enter their common room there were quite a few people in there.

"Hey, what up?" said Pep walking over to her usual group.

"Nothing much." Replied Hermoine

"Your aunt's class was awesome!" said Ron

"Yeah, I loved how you guys dueled. How did you learn that?" asked Harry.

"Well, we kind of had to learn it when we were young and our powers weren't that great." Pep said, she noticed that Chris had left. Good for him she thought.

"And you were able to keep up with the professor too!" put in Ron.

"Well, I think she was holding back a little bit. What do you guys want to do tonight?"

"Well I told Ginny that I would help her with something." Said Hermoine, who was looking at Pep.

"Where is she anyway?" asked Ron.

"I don't think she will need any help." Said Pep, who looked back at Hermoine. '_ what do you know?' _She asked Hermoine. _ 'you can talk back to me through your head' _

'_Ummmm… she like your cousin, Chris.' _

'_He wants to ask her out, but he told me that he was going to spend some more time with her first. He didn't want her to think she was rushing her, after only knowing her for 2 days' _

'_Good, that's what I told her too.' _

'_K I think we should get back to normal talking the guys are looking at us.' _

Pep broke the window. "What?" she asked them.

"You two were doing that thing that Chris did to me, weren't you?" asked Ron.

"Honestly Ron, we have no clue what you are talking about" said Hermoine in a flirtatious voice.

"What were you talking about?" He asked, now knowing what they were doing.

"Just girl talk…" Pep looked to Hermoine to see if she should tell them and they both shook their head no. "SO back to my question, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Oh Pep, do you want my notes for Potions?" asked Hermoine.

"Yeah, that would be great."

Hermoine walked up stairs to retrieve her million page notes.

"I'll be right back" said Ron standing up.

Pep waited till Ron was out of ear shot and began talking. "Okay, do you think that Ron and Hermoine like each other?"

"Yeah, but they have been blind of that for like, six years."

"Well, I think its time that they see the light" she ended her sentence just as Hermoine came back.

Harry looked at Pep as if to said don't, but since when did she listen? Ron came back and sat down along side of Hermoine.

"Hey Harry, can you come here? I have a question about Quidditch and I was told that you are the new Gryffindor caption." Pep took Hermione's notes in one hand and Harry's arm in the other. "Let's go over here" she said dragging him to a near-by table.

"I didn't do much." She said to Harry's disbelieving face.

"Fine, but they better not think that this is my plan." He said

Now his face changed to an amused look. "Don't worry. Okay, now what do we want to do?"

"I could show you around the castle."

"Ohhhh that would be great! I love exploring!"

"Okay, let me get my invisibility cloak, incase we are out after curfew." He said.

"I have on of those too! We found it in my old vault."

"Really? Cool, now we have two for the four of us." He motioned to Ron and Hermoine. "We only need one right now though, since it's only the two of us. I'll go get mine."

He traded up the stairs and came back down with the same looking cape that Chris had found. He shoved it in his back pocket. "We don't need it right now."

Harry led Pep through the arch-way and down the steps. When they came to an open room with trophies along the walls Harry stopped. "This is where Ron and I spent one of our detentions."

Pep wanted to get a better look of her surroundings so she started on the left side of the room and began reading the gold, silver, and bronze objects. The first couple were awards for professor of the year. Next to those were Quidditch awards, Pep noticed that a James Potter was on the winning team for 1972. "Is this your dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, people tell me he was a great player. I didn't meet your dad, did I?"

"No, he died before I was born. His name was Richard. That's all I really know about him."

"I know how you feel; I lost my parents before I can remember them." Harry moved closer to Pep so that he could read what she was. "I only have one happy memory with them; they were singing to me at bed time."

Pep moved on down to the more recent years of Quidditch. "I see that you take after him."

"Yeah, people tell me that too. I was the youngest player to play for about 50 years I think."

Pep turned around and looked at Harry. "Will you take me riding?"

"Yeah, I've never had someone else on before though."

"That's fine, can we go now?"

"Its getting kind of dark and the field lights aren't on now…How about this weekend?"

"Okay, it's a date." As soon as she said these words she wanted to take them back, but her lips would not let her. "I mean…. Matter of speak." She tried to cover up.

Harry was trying so hard to conceal his laughter. He usually was the one saying stupid things. "Its fine I know what you mean." Although the thought of it didn't sound to bad. "Come on, there is still more I want to show you."

They walked side be side outside. "Where are we going?" Pep wanted to know

"You will see"

As they turned the corner Pep saw a beautiful body of water. "It's amazing!"

"Yeah, when I am alone I go out here sometimes. The sunset makes it even prettier."

"You are right. Thank you for sharing it, it has made my day."

Harry could sense the moment getting stiffer. "I think we should go back, it's getting dark and I don't want to get in trouble on our first full day."

"Yeah. Your right." She could tell that he was just trying to get out of this conversation. "Thanks again for tonight."


	9. The great fly

Okay, thanks for the reviews. I am taking ideas to help my story along too.

It has only been one day, and I know that you would of got my 5 reviews by tomorrow, and I might not be able to use my computer tomorrow, so I just put it on now.

**Apawsprintscurse: **I totally agree about rushing things. I really wanted to make them kiss there to, but I knew that was to fast. I was only going to make this story about 15 chapters, but I think I'll keep this one going until there are no more reviewers or I'll do a sequel. The main purpose of that walk was actually to tell about Pep's dad, even though he wasn't mentioned much.

I know that all of you are not reviewing; I have a ton of hits bit only a couple of reviews, so PLEASE REVIEW. I don't care if it just says good story or bad story, it's a review.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

"I wonder what his class is going to be like." Hermoine said walking to their class.

Today is Friday, the last day until their weekend. Today they also have Mr. Wyatt's class. Pep and Chris almost had a heart attack when they found out that people were calling him that.

"Yeah, I just can't wait to see him teach." Said Chris, who was chuckling at the thought.

They entered the class room to find Wyatt not in it. "Let's sit over here." Harry motioned to an empty table, far away from the Slytherins. They had a total of three classes with them. Gryffindor sand Hufflepuff had Charms and Herbology together, and Transfiguration with Ravenclaw.

Wyatt entered the class and everything was immediately quiet. The students did not know weather this was the kind of teacher to mess with or not. "Good morning class" said Wyatt.

"Morning" retorted the class.

"Ahh, I am glad that all of us are awake, I said good morning class!

"Good Morning" The class said louder.

"That's better. I bet that all of you are wondering what wandless magic is. You will be learning of natural powers, demons, spells, and some potions."

At the mention of natural powers everyone in the room put their eyes on Chris and Pep. Not only did the whole school know by now, but there were rumors of other powers that they had.

"So like, there are other people besides those freaks that have powers?" asked Draco

"You will not refer to people in my class like that, nor should you ever. But, yes there are other people."

"Anyone we know?"

"Well, if you must know, I have powers."

"Can we see?"

Wyatt put up his hands and with a flick of a wrist Draco froze. "Now, if you annoy me that is what will happen." He said to the class. "Will some one please tell me when it has been five minutes. Continuing with the lesson. I am to teach you about mostly spells and how to write them so that if you ever lose your wand in battle you still know how to defend yourself. Any questions?"

Nobody rose their hand. "I assure you I will not freeze you."

At this comment some hands rose up into the air. "You over there in the back."

"Will we have to take an OWL in this class since we didn't have it last year?"

"I was expecting that question to come up, and no. This class is just for you, no grades either."

"Umm professor?"

"Yes?"

"It has been five minutes."

"Very well." He raised his hand in the air and flicked his wrist again.

"Wh……what happened?" asked Draco who look startled.

"I froze you. And if you act up in my class again then I will be forced to again. Understand?"

"Yes... sir."

"Anyone else with questions?"

Almost the whole class shot their hands in the air. The rest of class time went like this and the steady amount of questions did not thin out. "I am sorry to cut our time but you would not like to be late for lunch."

Pep and Chris stayed behind to ask about their make-up work but since this class was new they highly doubted that they would have any.

"What's up?" asked Wyatt

"Nothin much, you have a great class here." Said Pep.

"Thanks, I don't like that one kid who I froze though."

"Yeah. Either do we, I almost peed my pants because I was trying hard not to laugh." Said Chris

"It was pretty funny."

"Yeah, I have a question, do we have any make up work?" Asked Pep.

"Not that I know of, this is the classes first year."

"That's good, I don't think I could take much more." Said Pep

"Agreed" put in Chris. "Well, we better get going."

"Hey, if you guys ever want to visit Aunt Phoebe and I then our rooms are next to the Hospital Wing." Said Wyatt.

"Okay, thanks… see you later."

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

**Later that day at Dinner**

"So Pep, want to go ridding later?" Asked Harry

"I'd love to." She said

"K, I have to practice too."

"When are try outs?" asked Ron

"I'm not sure. I think I may make them in two weeks, it will give people some time to warm up." He was hinting to Ron that he might want to practice.

"That sounds good." Said Ron

"Hey Hermoine, do you play?" Pep asked

"Me? No way. I have tried but I am just not that good." She said

"I have never gone up, But I bet that I am worse than you, I'm not very eye-hand coordinated."

"I am ready to go whenever you are." Said Harry.

"Okay, let's go to the common room first though." Said Pep

"Yeah, you might want to throw a sweater on, it's kind of chilly when your up there for a long time."

"Okay."

……..Later, on the field…………

"Okay, I'll steer first." Harry swung his leg over and sat down on the broom. "You can come on now." Pep sat down on the broom behind Harry. "Hold on, I'm going to kick off."

Harry pushed off slightly and they went up into the air. Pep let out an eek. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just have never flown before."

"Okay, hang on!"

Harry leaned forward on the broom and it began to accelerate in speed. Pep let out another eek. He decided to have some fun so he sped up. They were heading strait to the wall.

"Harry pull up! Harry!"

He laughed and kept going strait. At the last moment he pulled up on was riding parallel to the wall.

She hit him in the back. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

He laughed and continued. They flew over the risers and then by their common room windows. Harry slowly sifted down to the ground. "Do you want to try now?"

"Yeah!"

She got in front and waited for Harry to get on back. He looked a little nervous having someone else ride his broom.

"Okay, how do I do this?"

"Push off with your feet…. Gently." He added as an after thought.

She pushed off and they flew upward two hundred feet

"I said gently!" He chuckled

"Oops."

"Okay, now to go strait lean forward, to turn lean the way you want to go, to go up pull up, and to go down push down."

"I think I got all of that." She leaned forward a bit, then a little bit more. She was getting the hang of it, but wasn't nearly as skilled as Harry.

"Your doing great!" he said.

"Thanks, you want to go in? it's getting a little chilly."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. To go down push."

She did as she was told but they landed harsh. They both fell off on top of each other. Pep could not stop laughing. "That was the most fun I have had since I've been here."

"Me too. Ow, I think I broke my but when we landed." This made Pep laugh even harder.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, want to do it again sometime?" He was hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah, you couldn't keep me away if you wanted to."


	10. Secrets unraveled

Thanks to my reviewers! I do need help planning this story though so if you have any ideas, please share. If any of you ever want to talk or whatever and you have IM my screen name is Powerof3or4.

**Apawprintscurse:** Yeah, thinks. I didn't really make anything happen yet, but is it still to fast?

**Charmed1s-halliwells:** Thanks, I am trying too.

**Charmedsisters:** Thanks, me 2.

**Witchy girl 88:** Thanks, and yes, there will be many more.

**Maria:** Thanks, I will.

**Damien455: **My constant reviewer!

By the way, I know I am going to sound really stupid right now, but what is AU?

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

"Wake up!" yelled Hermoine.

"It's too early!" Pep said, well actually she was half asleep so it came out more of a mumble.

"No it is not, it's 8:00 on a perfect Saturday morning. Fine if you don't want to get up willingly then I shall make you." Hermoine picked up a large down pillow and began beating Pep with it. She caught her right in the face to.

"Okay, if that's the way you want to play it let the games begin!" Pep grabbed the pillow that her head was resting on and began to attack Hermoine.

If you walked in their room right now you would barely be able to see. White feathers erupted from each pillow leaving the room looking like it has just snowed.

"Nock it off." Said a very annoyed Lavender.

"Sorry." Said Hermoine. "You awake now?"

"Yeah, thanks to you!" said Pep.

"Hurry up, the boys are waiting for us to go to breakfast."

Pep got dressed and went in to their common room. She found Harry, Ron, and Hermoine sitting at a table so she walked over to them.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but don't you ever sleep in? Pep asked

"Yeah, I was trying to today but some one wake me up." Harry looked across the table at Ron.

"Sorry mate, just wanted to get a jump start on the day." He said.

"Okay, let go get some food, I'm starving!" said Hermoine. The group got up and followed in suit.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

They sat down at their table that was filled with every kind of food that you could imagine. Pep took a pastry and a glass of milk.

"So what's up for today?" asked Pep, the one who always had energy.

"Well, I wanted to finish my homework early so that I could have the rest of the weekend." Said Hermoine (did I even need to say a name?)

"That sounds good to me." Pep said, who was doing very well in all of her classes.

"Well, since I need help with mine, I think I will join you." Harry said.

"Me too." Agreed Ron.

Just then a very cocky looking Draco came over to their table. "Aren't you missing one of your freak friends?"

"If you mean Chris, which I hope you don't then yes." Said Pep

"Oh, so you admit that he's a freak, along with you,"

Harry spoke up "The only freak that I see here, is you"

"Oh, isn't that adorable, Potter is speaking for his girlfriend."

"Just because he has one and you don't, doesn't mean that you have to be a jerk." Said Pep

"I do to!" He turned around and stomped over to his fellow Slytherins.

"What? Since when are we going out?" Harry asked

"Since never, it was the only good comeback I could think of. Sorry if I offended you."

"No, its fine, I was just wondering." He said, although he thought that maybe one day it would be true. He has known Pep for only a week and he's already falling for her.

"I'm done, should we go back?" asked Hermoine.

"I'm ready." Ron stood up and followed Hermoine.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

"I don't get it." "Me either." The boys wined.

"Okay, divide and conquer. I'll take Ron and you take Harry." Said a fed up Hermoine.

Pep turned to Harry. "Okay, what don't you get?"

"How am I supposed to explain some good tactics in battle?"

"I have heard that you have been in battles before. What do you do in them? Do you just keep firing spells or do you think out what you do before hand?"

"Um, I guess that I think about them and the enemy who I am fighting."

"Good, that's all you need to do."

The next two hours was of the boys interrupting the guys for help. Finally they were done. "Yes, I'm done!" said Ron, the last one to finish.

"Okay, what now?" asked Hermoine.

"Well I need to practice for tryouts." Said Ron

"Me too." Said Harry.

"Okay, you two go and Hermoine and I will have a 'girls day', or at lest until you two are done." Pep decided.

"Sounds good to me." Ron said. They gathered their brooms and went onto the field.

Pep sat on a couch by the fire and motioned for Hermoine to join her. Once she did Pep turned so she was facing her and sat Indian style. "okay, spill"

"What about?"

"Don't play stupid, Ron and you, what's the deal."

Hermione's cheeks turned a bright red color as she looked down. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Sure you do…you now… you and Ron…..feelings…what's happening?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, truthfully yes. And he likes you too."

"Really, how do you know?"

"Like I said, it's obvious. The only ones who haven't noticed it are you and Ron, Harry knows too."

"Speaking of Harry, you spill."

Now it was Peps turn to blush. "Now I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Okay, but just let me say that he likes you."

"How do you know?"

"He stares at you constantly and is always around you."

----back at the Quidditch field---

"So Harry, what do you think they are talking about?" asked Ron

"Girl stuff, like who likes who and things." Harry zoomed off on his broom, doing tricks.

"I bet I know who likes you."

"Who?"

"Pep, you git."

"I don't think so..."

"Yeah, sure."

"I bet I know who likes you."

"Who?" he asked hoping it was her…

"Hermoine."

"Now your full of it."

"Whatever you say." Harry sped off in the other direction.

----Later that day.-----

"How did it go?" Pep asked Harry

"Fine, it was better with you though." He realized how it sounded "I mean because Ron was just flying, we weren't talking." '_Uh I'm such an idiot_' he thought.

"Yeah."

"How did it go with you and Hermoine?"

"Good, I think we will be great friends."

"Cool" He couldn't help feel a little bit jealous of Hermoine.

She leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear. "I found out something, we were right, she does like Ron." Her hair fell onto his face, it was so soft. "I think she might tell him tonight, so we better find something to entertain us."

This time he leaned into her ear. "Okay, we can go for a walk or go flying, your choice."

"Well, since you just came from the field let's go for a walk."

"Okay."

They went through to archway leaving Hermoine and Ron alone in the common room. '_She's going to kill me!_' she thought. '_Maybe she was right, Harry doesn't seem to mind that we are going on a walk alone._'

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Let's go outside, I love the outdoors."

They started walking to the entrance door when Pep spotted two people behind a statue. "Oh my god, that's Chris and Ginny!"

Harry looked over to where she was staring, she was right. "We should leave them alone; it looks like they are having a good time." And he was right. Chris had Ginny in a corner and they were snogging each other.

"Okay, but he better know that you're the one who saved him from humiliation. I personally wanted to go over there."

Harry could not resist the urge to laugh. "So I see that you and he are close?"

"Yeah, even though we are cousins we live in the same house."

They were outside now and walking on the path they took only a couple days before. "Want to know something funny?" asked Harry

"Shoot"

"Ron thinks that you like me."

"Hermoine thinks that you like me."

They arrived at the lake and Pep took a seat at the waters edge. Harry sat beside her. They locked eyes for a minute before Pep looked out at the water.

"Well do you?" asked Harry

"Look, Harry… even if I do like you, I am not sure that I would want it to go anywhere."

"Why is that?"

"Through my life I have not had many friends. Hermoine, Ron, and You are basically my only friends and I don't want anything to happen to that."

"I guess I can respect that, but if anything did happen between us, no matter what I would want us to stay friends."

"Good, so… do you like me?"

"If it is worth anything, yeah."

"Harry, I will have to take that into consideration, but for now can we just stay friends? I have only known you for a week."

"Yeah, that's fine."


	11. What? When?

**Maria: ** Thank you so much for your suggestions. I think that I am going to take some of them and our minds think alike… I already had some of those planned! I'm not going to tell you which ones because I want it to be a surprise. Thanks again!

**Charmedsisters:** Thank you so much for my review. I looked at your favorite stories and I do not know of any other HP/CH fanfics… you actually know more than me. If anybody knows any HP/CH fanfics will you please tell me in my reviews, (that way you can see for yourself)

**charmed1s-halliwells: ** Thank you so much for my review. And thank you for telling me.

By the way… I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter… did you not like it? Please let me know so I can fix in upcoming chapters. I want to see more Reviews PLEASE! More reviews the faster I update, and I do often.

The night before when Pep had come back from her walk with Harry; Hermoine and Ron had already gone back up to their dormitories and fallen asleep. Well at lest Hermoine was pretending to be asleep. The next morning Pep didn't get to talk to her either because she had already left.

When she woke up it her clock was flashing 11:00am. She pulled on her clothes and went down to the common room to find Chris sitting by the fire alone so she went and sat by him.

"So how's Ginny?"

"How would I know?" He asked although he thought he knew where she is going with this.

"I saw you two yesterday, behind the statue."

"Oh" His face turned beat red and he looked away.

"It's okay. I won't tell Ron."

"Thanks."

"But Harry knows."

"What? You told him?"

"No, he was with me when I saw."

"Ohhhh"

"Hey, you should be thankful; he is the one who stopped me from going and interrupting you."

"Oh yes, I am, really."

"Shut up. I'm going to go and see if I can find Hermoine. See you later."

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Pep went down to the dining hall since it was lunchtime to see if Hermoine was there. Boy was she good, there she was sitting by Ron and Harry.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked as she sat down.

"Nothing, can I talk to you?" replied Hermoine. Before she had time to respond Hermoine grabbed Pep's wrist and dragged her to an empty classroom. "What did you think you were doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

Hermoine stared Pep down.

"Oh last night. I just thought that you could use the chance to be alone with Ron.

"Well…….. you were right."

"I was?"

"Yes, I told Ron that you probably left us alone to talk. Of corse him being the idiot he was asked Why and I told them that you and Harry think that we liked each other." This story was seeming very familiar to Pep. "And then he said that that was true. Now we are going out!" Hermoine let out a little squeak at the end of her sentence.

"Really? Awesome!"

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to you." Hermoine went up to Pep and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"we should get back to the boys, they are probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah."

When they got back at the table Harry and Ron were staring at them.

"What?" asked Pep

"Oh nothing." Said Ron.

Pep had forgotten to ask Hermoine a question so she decided to use Telepathy. '_Hey. Do you and Ron want to be alone again today?' _

'_Uh do you mind?'_

'_No, not at all.' _

'_Hey before you go I have a question of my own. What did Harry and you do?'_

'_We better go, the boys are looking at us again' _

Pep broke the link and found Harry staring at her.

"You were doing it again!" He accused

"What?"

"Forget it" said Ron "They won't tell us, that's why they do it in the first place."

"Yeah, I wonder what they don't want to talk to us about." Said Harry grinning ear to ear.

"Anyway, Harry I thought that you could take me flying again today." Said Pep.

He was thrilled to spend more time with her. "Yeah that's fine but I promised Chris that I would take him too." Darn him.

"That's fine."

HCHCHCHCH later that day HCHCHCHC

Chris is using a school broom to practice on and Pep is ridding with Harry, but before they took off Chris used his Telepathy on Pep. _' So are you guys going out now?' _

'_No, we are just friends' _

'_Yeah, sure. Friends that ride very close to each other' _

Pep looked down and noticed that he was right. She was very close to Harry, she immediately scooted back and saw the smug look and Chris's face, he loved to push her buttons.

Harry began instructing him the same as he did to Pep a couple days before. It turned out that Chris was a natural. Who would of thought? Harry had even suggested to him to try out for the team.

After the long lesson Chris decided that he had had enough and went back inside, but Pep knew the real reason, he was going to meet up with Ginny.

"Want to keep flying" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Can I try?"

"Go right ahead."

They switched places on the broom. Pep noticed that Harry was sitting closer to her this time, and she did not mind one bit. The flying part stayed pretty much the same though. Except this time with some improvement. Pep had even faked out Harry a couple of times, pretending they were going to crash. The landing stayed rough though.

"Thanks again, Harry"

"No problem. I would be glad to do it again. Just to let you know… I have been thinking of last night and I think that it would be worth the risk seeing that there isn't any… we would always be friends."

"Harry…" Pep said warningly

"Please Pep?"

"Uh, I can't believe you! I said that I would take it into consideration… I don't respond well to pressure! Harry, I didn't think that you were like that! UHHHHHH" and with that she stormed off, leaving Harry in the field looking like he just had the worst moment of his life, which by his life, looked bad. He didn't mean to push her… he just likes her to much. How was he supposed to know. And now she is mad at him… great, just great he thought.


	12. The turn around point

Okay, the last chapter I received more reviews, THANK YOU! For those of you who want more Draco, Chris, and so on I just wanted to say that Pep is the main character, but I will try to put them in more.

**Damien455: **Yes, they will appear in a couple chapters from now.

**Heather: ** Thanks, but that will not stay for very long. I can't make it to fluffy, can I?

**Apawsprintscurse: **I will try to, I have been ignoring them some, but they will be coming up more in later chapters.

**Ashley: ** I will try to put them in more. But you also have to understand that Pep is the main character. I may decide to change that though and make it 50/50 since so many people like that couple.

**Blue: **Will do, thanks.

**Charmedsisters: **Thanks for those. I will try to read them in my spare time. Although I have already have read some of them. I will let u know if I come across any more, but you might want to check my favorite story list.

And to everyone, I just wanted to say that I probably will not get too much into the plot for a couple chapter because I want to create a bond between the characters. And I am sorry for not updating for such a long time…well that was long for me anyway.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

The days went by and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Pep was over crowded with homework from all of her subjects. Wyatt even had the nerve to add making up a spell. It was easy for her though, but it was just the fact that he had given out homework. She spent most of her time avoiding Harry, which was hard because he was in all of her classes, but so were most Gryffindors so she always sat next to Hermoine or Chris on the end.

As time passed she thought that maybe she over reacted and was thinking of saying she was sorry, but then she thought back to all of her non-existent relationships and decided against it.

Today was a fairly chilly Friday morning so Pep had trouble waking up. The warmness of her bed was persuading her to stay for just a couple more minutes. Her only class that she had to deal with today was Transfiguration. Which isn't that bad compared to Potions or Divination.

At 10:00 she managed to crawl out of bed and get reading being that she had a half hour to get to class. By the time she did the make up thing and the hair thing she had less than ten minutes to be in her classroom. Fortunately for her Professor McGonagall was late herself so Pep was spared the scolding. She took her usual seat next to Hermoine facing the front of the room since she wasn't feeling to chatty today.

"Good morning class." In came the professor. "I see that you all have made it." She said taking role, "Today we will start learning how to transform a rock into a sword. This comes in handy during battles. To perform this enchantment you start with your wand above the rock, move left, up, right, down, and left to perform a square while chanting _Cautes Chalybus _three times. Your sword will make its own form, resembling you. Come up here and get your rocks, you may begin."

The students grabbed their rocks and began. This was a fairly difficult spell so everyone was trying to be the first one done. You could hear people yelling at their rocks, it was fairly amusing. Neville had managed to some how turn the table into a large sword blade and Ron had turned his rock so that is was a shade lighter.

Of course everyone know who was going to transform theirs first…..Pep?

"I did it!" shrieked Pep. Her sword blade was two and a half feet long. The handle was made out of pure gold and eliminated with all of the jewels imbedded in it. On the very front there was a sign which represented her family's heritage, none other than the charmed one's symbol.

Everyone in class froze in their spot, and it was not because somebody froze them. The on lookers' attention soon shifted to Hermoine, they we all ways used to her being the first one.

Hermoine was the first to speak. "Congratulations"

Professor McGonagall noticed the tension in the room and spoke. "30 points to Gryffindor. Class please start picking up…"

Class had gotten dismissed three minutes later. The now golden trio now the golden quad were the last to leave. Pep motioned for Ron and Harry to leave.

"I am so sorry Hermoine…. I did not mean to…and we are friends and everything… we are right?"

"I don't know what you talking about. Just because you beat me at something does not mean that we are not friends."

"Are you sure you are not mad?"

"Look, I have to get used to the fact that I finally have competition now. In fact, I would not mind it, it will be good for me to challenge myself."

"I sorry." She said pulling Hermoine into a hug.

"For the last time. You have nothing to be sorry about."

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

During lunch Pep made a point to sit next to Hermoine to let Harry know that she was still mad at him.

"So Hermoine, since we haven't been out for a while by ourselves, I thought that we could maybe go for a walk tonight." Ron asked knowing that he would be getting yelled at by Harry later.

Pep stared him down with daggers; she pretended they were slicing through him.

Hermoine did not notice this however, so of course she wanted to go. "Yeah, that would be great."

Dumbledore stood in front of the dinning hall to make an announcement. "Could I please see Mr. and Miss. Halliwell in my office please."

Pep began to stand up. "I wonder what this is about."

When she was walking in the hallway Chris ran up beside her. "Do know what this is about?"

"No." They reached Professor Dumbledore's office entrance and realized that they did not know the password.

Just then the gargoyle spoke. "I have been instructed to let you into the office."

The Halliwell's began to move upward until they reached a landing with a desk and two chairs in front of it.

Dumbledore came up behind them, "I see that you have made it, please, take a seat." In doing so the charmed ones offspring became nervous. "I am afraid to inform you that there is some troubling news that I have to tell you. Piper has gone into labor early because of a demon attack and is in critical condition right now. The baby's life is yet to be determined. I have had them transported over to a magical hospital called St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am so sorry to present this news to you." As these words were spoken Pep could tell that he truly mean it.

It was hard for Chris not to burst out in tears, he had to be strong for Pep, she was like a mother to her and as for the baby, he just wanted her/him to hold on. "Where are Aunt Phoebe and Wyatt?"

"They have gone back to visit your mother then will be back. Your family had agreed that they would like you to remain here at this time. I will give you updates on their condition and support when you need it."

"May I go now professor?" asked Pep.

"Yes, I understand that you would like to be alone now."

Pep stood up and began walking fairly fast out of the office, not wanting to break down in front of Chris or Dumbledore. Once out of the office she took off sprinting towards her common room. Once inside she looked to see if anyone was in there, it was negative so she landed by the fireplace not making it to a chair. She began crying and could not stop. '_Critical condition_' she thought.

She spotted a pillow and placed her head into it so that it would muffle the tears if anyone came. _Why her? Why now? Why? _She could not think of answers to these questions so she began to sob even harder. After an hour had passed she sat curled up in a ball staring at the crackling embers.

Someone had come and sat next to her, only realizing it when he gently put his hands on her back. She knew who is had to be so she didn't even bother to reply. He continued rubbing her back in effort to get her calmed down. Then he started. "I don't know what happened, but I am sure that everything will be alright."

Pep took these words in with disgust. "Everything will be alright? SHES IN THE HOSPITAL!"

"Who?" said Harry not giving up just because she was losing her temper, he did it a lot so could understand that part.

"Piper, and the baby. This always happens."

"What always happens, Piper going to the hospital?"

"No, just when everything in my life is going good, it switches and everything turns out wrong."

"Everything can't be bad." Said Harry trying to reason.

"Oh yes it can. First you, than Piper and the baby. She went into premature labor because of a demon attack and the doctors are not sure if she or the baby will make it. But she got moved to some hospital named St. Mungo's."

"Pep….. I don't know what to say ….except that St. Mungo's is by far the best and that they will more than likely be okay. As for me ………..I am sorry. I knew what I did was wrong its' just that…. It's just that…..I like you too much."

"In my heart I know that they will be okay too. But for us, I mean everything is screwed up already and we don't even have a real relationship yet."

Harry turned to look at Pep, surprised to find her already looking at him. Her eyes memorized him, they were like honey. "Pep, I know what I did was wrong. okay? I admit that. There is just something I have to do, that if you never talk to me again I understand, but I just can't not do it." He leaned into kiss her on the lips and to his surprise she did not pull away.

**Ha ha… a cliff hanger… kinda. Will she still hate him or go for it? Until next chapter… by the way the more reviews the faster and more I write. This chapter was the longest yet because I had a lot of reviews. Keep up the good work and keep reviewing!...hint….hint…wink….wink…..poke…poke**


	13. So it begins

Thank you to all of my reviewers. I have received many of them in a short period of time so I decided to update fast. I am please to see that the people who are reading this like it. But I know that some of you out there don't and I haven't had a nice flame yet. I know it sounds weird, but I like getting them WITH reasons on why you don't like it, it helps me improve. Thanks.

**Charmedsisters: **I know, I know. But I don't do it often.

**Apawprintscurse: **Thanks, I will try.

**damien455: **You will this chapter, I was saving it. Thanks…you told me what you wanted. That is the kind of reviews I need.

**heather1021: **I usually update soon, but it will change once school starts.

**Parvatti: **Thank you sooo much. I though that all of the other Fanfics that have them together took to long to do it. They will however have a rocky relationship.

**Lindyloo: **I am glad that you like it, I try to as often as possible.

**Jade-eye Halliwell: **Lol, I know but I don't do it often.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

**Last time on What's Going On:**

_Harry turned to look at Pep, surprised to find her already looking at him. Her eyes memorized him, they were like honey. "Pep, I know what I did was wrong. okay? I admit that. There is just something I have to do, that if you never talk to me again I understand, but I just can't not do it." He leaned into kiss her on the lips and to his surprise she did not pull away. _

Pep leaned in towards Harry, not minding one bit that he did what he did, and she knew that she should be mad at him, but just could not pull herself to do so. She never did have to talk to him again if they could stay like this. That would be okay with her.

He could feel her leaning in and took it that she did not mind so he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to him. She retaliated by draping her hands around his neck in order to steady herself.

Pep pulled away for a second and could feel his breath upon her neck. Back hairs stood on end until he backed away when someone stammered into the room and continued into the boys dormitory.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I need to go comfort Chris. You were there for me and I need to be there for him."

"I understand, as long as we talk about what happened between us."

"We will."

Pep stood up and made her way to the maroon stairway leading up where Chris had stormed off into. Six doors down the hall she could hear sniffling so she knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Chris, sensing who it was.

Pep walked into the room and sat on the bed where Chris was weeping. Placing one hand on his back she began to talk.

"Look, Chris. You know this is hard for me to, she was like my mother. Somehow, I just know that she will be okay, and the baby will be too." Silence filled the air as she laid next to him an the bed holding him in her arms. "I love you Chris, and I always will. She will be okay."

Moments passed where neither wanted to move because they didn't want to disturb one another. "How do you know?" asked Chris.

"I guess you could call it an instinct. Besides, do you really think that she would leave you?"

Taking the lighter side of things now he could see that it would take an awful lot to stop his mother. "Your right. We should go down to the common room soon, Ginny will be worried."

"Come on." Pulling Chris off of the bed they made their way downstairs.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

At dinner the Halliwells' could tell that news had already traveled. Pep would look over her shoulder and often find people staring at her, then quickly looking away.

"So Hermoine and Ron still aren't back?" asked Pep

"Nope, the last I saw of them they were walking around the castle. So what do you want to do tonight?" asked Harry, he already had something in mind.

"Well, we might want to talk. Considering everything that has happened."

"Yeah, I figured you would say something like that. I'm done want to head up to the common room or go for a walk?"

"Let's go for a walk, more privacy."

Harry stood up and waited for Pep. Once she was ready they took off in the path that was begging to be well-known for them. Harry was contemplating taking her hand when she spoke up. "So what are we making of this?"

"Well, if by this you mean us…. Then I think that it is a good idea."

"Do you mean good idea as in the kissing part or relationship. Because I will have no part of being friends with benefits or …"

Harry cut her off "No, I mean the relationship, but that wouldn't be to bad either" He smirked at Pep before she playfully hit him. "But on a serious note, I think that we should give it a try."

"You mean… like boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, that is if you would be accepting my offer."

After some careful thinking she responded. "Yes, I accept."

"Good, because I wouldn't have took no for an answer." With that Harry turned to her and watched her golden brown hair glisten in the moonlight. Her eyes also seemed to give off a special glow tonight. He leaned in to touch her petal-pink lips with his own. Once they succeeded he wrapped his arms comfortably around her waist as she did with his neck. Going in for a deeper kiss, Harry leaned in and nibbled on her lower lip asking for allowance. She happily obliged and opened up. His tongue raced into her mouth, reaching as far back as it could. After a while Pep backed up to get a breath.

"mmmm" she moaned

Resting her forehead onto Harry's she locked gazes with him. His hands began to travel around her delicate body. They started at her waist then hocked to her backside. They made their way up her back then rested on the small of Pep's back.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just making sure that this is real."

"It is as real as it can get."

His hands went around to the front and made their way inside her robes, but outside of her shirt. He felt that this was risky enough for the moment and were content playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think that they will be alright?"

"I know that they will be alright."

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Okay, I know that was a short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to write and I felt that that was a good place to stop. If you would like to ask any questions I will answer them, related to the story or not.

Please Review, I will be working on the next chapter as soon as this one is off. I did get a good amount of reviews for last chapter though.

I should at lest have 11 reviews per chapter though, cuz that's how many alert people I have.

IMPORANT If you would like to continue with this story you might want to add to story alert because for some odd reason if you search you cannot find my penname or my storys name. **BUT IF YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER, you can leave a review with your email address and I will let you know when I update. **

**POWEROF3OR4**


	14. To the hospital we go

I will now start entering the plot more since I have given the characters relationships with one another. Once again, if anyone id confused by this story just submit a review and I will respond. I am a new writer, so my work my not be up to your standard, but I trying, and with help from the reviewers, I can make it great. One last thing before I go on… I am taking a wild guess to say that beta readers are people who proof read stories? Well if anyone would like to be a beta reader, I have an opening and would love to have someone.

**charmed1s-halliwells:** thank you… Not much of the plot is revealed yet though. You are a consistent reviewer and I can understand if you are busy, thank you for the ones that you do send in.

**heather1021: **Thanks, I will!

**Charmedsisters: **Me 2….. I wanted to make them earlier but it was to soon. I agree with you, great minds do think alike. I'm not sure if you are interested in just regular HP fanfics, but if you are you might want to read parenting class, that is a good one… unless you have already read it, lol!

Anywho…. You don't really want to hear me rant anymore so on with the story.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

The night before, when Pep and Harry were named official, Pep waited up for Hermoine to get back. Once she did Pep took her into her four poster bed and put a silencing charm on it so that they would not wake up any outsiders. Hermoine of course knew that this was coming and was very pleased.

The morning hit hard, all of the past events came rushing down on her and dread filled for the second time. _Is Aunt Piper and the baby ok? Is Aunt Piper and the baby ok?_ She had to find out soon, before her head cracked from worrying. She made her way down to the dining hall, and over to the head table.

"Ahhh, Mrs. Halliwell, I was expecting you," Said Dumbledore. "I have arranged for you and Chris to visit your aunt at noon today."

"Thank you, do you know how she is doing?"

"Very well, but the medical doctors thought it best for her to stay a couple of extra days before returning home."

Pep let out a sigh of relief. "How are we getting there?"

"Flew powder" Dumbledore saw the look of curiosity on her face then added "By way of fireplace. Meet me at my office at twelve o'clock, the password is Acid Pops."

Pep ran off to tell the good news to Chris, who she knew would still be asleep. On her way up to the boys dormitory she hadn't even thought of the fact that there were other people in the room. Bursting in she realized this of course, but little did stop the mighty high.

"Chris, Chris, CHRIS!"

"Wake up already man." Ron glared at Pep who more than likely woke him up.

"What?" asked Chris

"We get to go see your mom!"

AT the mention of this, yesterday's events also poured into Chris's thoughts, triggering his mind-setting. "When?"

"Noon today, meet at Dumbledore's office."

Ron who had no idea of what was going on and the importance of it felt a little agitated. "You are going at noon and you come up to tell him this now?"

"Yes, it is important. If your mom was dying you would want to go and see her too." Of course Chris's mom was not dying, but she felt like making the situation seem worse then it was at hand, not that it wasn't bad already.

Ron, defeated rolled onto his stomach so that his face buried into his pillow.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, just be up by twelve."

On her way out she and Harry's eyes locked, but not long enough so that anyone else noticed.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Noon came and Pep, along with Chris, found themselves in Dumbledore's office staring at a green fire. Trying to comprehend the information that they had to jump into it was not an easy task, but Chris was willing to do just about anything to see his mother.

Chris decided to be the 'man' and go first. He scooped a handful of the flew power and trough it into the fire. After a weary glance from Pep he jumped into the flames to find that it did not hurt, but it only gave him warmth. Spinning up and into a tunnel of fire, he left Pep to go next.

Repeating the same patter as Chris, Pep jumped into the fire and spiraled upwards. In the tunnel she could see other fireplaces as she passes by, but could never make anybody out in the room because of the speed that they were traveling at. When she landed she spotted Chris waiting for her.

"Where to know?" Asked Pep

"Uh, good question."

"Over there is a information desk." Pep pointed to a blue desk which held older witches behind it. "Excuse me" Pep said in her politest voice. "We are here to visit Piper Halliwell who had just had a baby. Do you know where she would be?"

"Yes darling. Go into the elevator and down to level four. She should be in the second hall, five doors down."

"Thank you." Pep replied walking away, she could not wait to see her aunt.

Upon entering the elevator, they were accompanied by, what they have heard of them, were house elves. They had seen elves before and they did not look like that, but then again this is a different world. Level four lit up and a female voice announced it. "Level four, pregnancy and special care." Chris and Pep walked through the metal doors and continued down to the second hallway and counted five doors down.

Before there could be any hellos Pep ran up and hugged her aunt.

"Pep she's ok, you can let go." Came her mother's voice.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?" Pep made her way around the room giving out hugs, even to Phoebe and Wyatt who she has seen, while Chris made his way over to his mom.

"Good, how are you? I trust that you are keeping up on your school work?" asked Paige, although she knew that her daughter would never let her school work fall behind.

"Good, School is great! I love it." Pep had spotted a crib holding a sleeping baby in the corner of the room. "And who is this?"

Piper spoke up for the first time since she had been there. "Melissa Prudence Halliwell."

"Perfect." Was all that Pep could say. She knew about her aunt who had passed, and we told many story's about her.

Time was spent catching up on old times. Demons that had been vanquished, How P3 was doing, Phoebe's column, school work, and friends that they had made.

"Speaking of friends, I have noticed that you and Harry have been spending a lot of time together in class." Phoebe said, giving out information. "What's the deal?"

"Well, actually he asked me last night to be his girlfriend." Everyone knew how hard it was for Pep to even make friends let alone a boyfriend, it wasn't that she was ugly, by no mean was she. In her muggle school she was popular too, she just did not have very many friends that she could invite over. So this was big news.

"I knew something was going on. Is he treating you nice, you know that if he isn't I'll have a talk with him." Out came Wyatt's protective side. He treated her like a sister and with that he felt like he had the job of making sure that she was taking care of in that department. She was thankful, he made it not having a dad even less painful. Pluse there was Leo who would fill in too.

"NO" she half screamed. "He is fine…more than fine." At this comment eyebrows were raised. "Not like that. You know, Chris has someone too."

The groups focuses shifted to Chris who was sitting beside Piper. "Pep!"

"Sorry, I couldn't take all the fun."

"Who is it?" asked Wyatt

"Ginny Weasley."

"Oh, I know her, Ron's sister. Very nice, you make sure you treat her right." Put in Phoebe. "She has a mean kick; you wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

"Hey Chris, we should be going. Dumbledore said to be back at five and its four forty five."

"Yeah, Hey Aunt Phoebe, Wyatt, are you coming with?"

"We will be coming back later on." Said Phoebe

Goodbyes were said and hugs were given. Now they had to find there way back to the 'Flew Room' they called it.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

When Pep and Chris reached the castle Pep decided to disrupt the silence. "Okay, what did I do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. You're mad at me and you know it, it's not for mentioning Ginny is it? Because-"

She was cut off by Chris. "No, if you must know I was mad that you didn't tell me about Harry. We are best friends, you should have told me." This was true. Back home Chris and her were inseparable.

"I…I … your right. But there was no time, I mean we woke up and headed to the hospital. I'm sorry, next time I will."

"Okay, I just don't want to see us drift apart while we are here." Chris only let down his snappy-comment side for her. They were best friends and would always be no matter what.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Okay… that wasn't too bad was it?

I was going to put something else related to the plot in this chapter but I did not feel like staying up any longer… It is 3 am here and I am about to pass out.

Hey reviewers, I only got 3 last time! Usually I at lest get 5! I am begging you to review! PLEASE…. This is not easy for me… I am a well respected person and only beg when I really want something…… PLEASE!... okay I think that is enough for now….. PLEASE, okay, I'm done.


	15. You're my what?

Thanks to all who review for the last chapter. This one reveals a little about the plot! Enjoy!

**Parvatti: **Thank you! See was that too hard? Lol.

**heather1021 **: here it is!

**charmed1s-halliwells **Thank you soooooo much! I though that that was going to be a bummer Chapter where I didn't get a lot of reviews, but yours made it the best one so far! Thank you. This Chapter does get more into the plot…dun dun dun, lol.

**pandabears05: **Thanks, I will get them more together in the upcoming chapters… I think that it would add a lot to the story.

**Charmedsisters: **You are sooo right! I think that that story was one of the best that I have read so far! Hermoine was pretty exciting huh? I will read that story… it took me a while to figure out which one you were talking about because if you go to search and look for it it gives you like 10 of them with the same title… I finally looked at your favorite list and saw it, lol! Yeah.. .there will be demon attacks (opps did I just give that away?) in the near future. I love that name!

**damien455: **Thank you sooo much. Here it is!

Enjoy this chapter! It is emotional.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Today was the first of October, a month had passed since the Halliwell's had arrived at Hogwarts. Already the wiccans had taken accustom to the wizarding world. All seamed like it was well, but no one knew the events that the day would bring.

Although the entire school knew that Pep and Chris were wiccans, they did however not know about all of their powers, and they intended to keep it that way. Dumbledore had even passed off the incident with Phoebe and explained that they new a spell that the students did not. Everyone of course believed the old wizard and went on with their daily life.

Only a certain amount of people knew of their secret. Professor Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and naturally the Halliwell Professors. Dumbledore had advised the young ones to keep their powers to their selves. Only Wyatt was allowed access to them, and for teaching purposes only.

"What now?" asked the Professor, he was getting aggravated by the Halliwell brat interrupting every five seconds.

"I just wanted to warn the class about putting in the dragon scale."

"And why would that be?"

Chris spoke up "Because it will create an explosion when you add it." To demonstrate Chris stood away from his cauldron and threw in the scale from a far. To everyone's surprise there was an explosion that would surly have knocked out anybody standing within five feet of the potion.

"Very well, class stand back when you add the scale." From any other teacher the warning would have earned the student fifteen points at the lest. But this teacher award points to a Gryffindor? Ha, yeah right.

The rest of the period went by uneventfully, well by uneventfully I mean the usual. Neville losing 50 points for his house, Snape yelling more, Chris's snappy comments. By the time the class had ended Pep just wanted to climb into her comfortable bed with her down comforter and lie there till morning, but she knew that would never happen. Between Hermoine and Harry she would be up till all hours either doing homework or making out.

"Pep…Pep?"

"Sorry Harry, I didn't hear you."

"I was just wondering if you were hungry."

"Yeah… I can't believe that it is already six. I still have a ton of homework to do."

"I know what you mean… but at lest most of it isn't due till next week."

"True"

By this time they had made it to the dining hall and sat down next to their fellow peers. Pep had just began to fill her plate with food when Chris ran up to her.

"You have to come, there is a family _problem_ at home."

Pep knew that he was talking about something demonic. Without saying a word she rose up and followed Chris to their destination, Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizzbes." Said Chris, and up they went.

When the two set foot in the office they were surprised to see Phoebe, Wyatt, Piper, Leo, Paige, and the new baby there.

Pep was the first to speak. "What's going on?"

"Well, there was a demon attack at the house…" supplied Piper.

"What's new about that?" That was a every day thing for them… why had this one been different? Pep was starting to get worried.

"The demon was not after us."

"Who was it after?"

Everyone looked at Phoebe expectantly. "Uh, Pep. Why don't we go for a walk?"

"No, I want to know what's going on."

This time Dumbledore was the one who spoke. "I think that we should give them some privacy."

Following the headmaster's orders the un-involved ones stood up and walked out of the door, though Chris pained to stay, but ended up failing.

"What is going on?" demanded Pep.

"I think you should sit." Pep did so and stared at her aunt. "Okay, honey… this is not going to be easy to say. You know the demon Baltizaar?" (SP?)

"Yeah, Cole. The one you were married to."

"Yeah, him. Well he is back now and is looking for his daughter."

"I thought you vanquished him?"

"So did we….we were wrong."

"So what do we have to do with this?"

"I am getting there. See before we thought we had vanquished him, he had got me pregnant." At this Pep's eyebrows went up a notch. "At the time I was not ready to be a mother so I gave the baby up, well I did not really give her up, but did not take her in as my own. I gave her to a family member. Do you see where this is going?" asked a hopeful Phoebe.

"I am sorry Aunt Phoebe, I don't."

"That's the thing honey, I am not your aunt, I am your mother."

"What that is crazy, Paige is my mom."

"I am sorry, I am." Phoebe looked like she was on the verge of a brake down.

Reality hit Pep….Paige was not her mom. Phoebe was. She did not take in consideration Phoebe's feeling at the moment and began on a rampage. "Now it all makes sense, me not being called Matthews….I thought it was just because the name Halliwell was given to me because the demons feared it more. How stupid was I? I have your powers too! But wait… I have my mom's too…I mean Aunt Paige's. I can't believe I didn't see it before! And in Ancient Ruins we found the meanings our names… My meant Goddess of the underworld, but I shrugged it off!"

"Pep, please calm down…" asked Phoebe in a begging voice.

"Calm down! Calm down! I just learned that my parents are not who I thought they were and u expect me to clam down?" Pep could take no more of this and stormed out of the office leaving a hysterical Phoebe behind.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

When Pep arrived at the common room she spotted Ron, Harry, and Hermoine playing a game of Exploding Snap and went on to her room. Harry noticed that it looked like she had been crying and decided to see what was wrong.

(A/N Okay, I know that in the real HP books that boys are not allowed to go up into the girls dorms, but this is my fic and I will do as I please…if anyone had a problem with it you can leave it in your review, cuz I don't rally feel like changing it… but if you see it as a problem then I will.)

Pep heard a knock on her door, but did not feel like responding. Harry went in anyways and found Pep sitting on her bed, staring into space.

"What's wrong?" he asked making his way over to her bed.

"Oh nothing… just found out that I my mom is not my mom but my aunt and my aunt is my mom."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, and my dad was half demon and the Source of All Evil… I wonder if that makes me a forth demon and Princess of All Evil."

"Pep, you are scaring me…"

"Oh, it is nothing really, but I bet you didn't come up here just to hear me complain about my life." She moved into Harry and kissed him on the lips.

He was startled at first, but then gave into it. Hey, whatever made her feel better! He knew that things were not right when she started to move onward. She laid flat on the bed and pulled Harry on top of her. She grabbed his hand and moved it under her shirt, only to find that Harry pulled away.

"Pep, this is not you… "

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Pep…. You are going through an emotional time right now. I am not going to take advantage of you. I know you better than that."

"You don't know me! …..Hell, even I don't know me!" That had done it. All that had happened in the last hour sunk in and hit hard. Harry did the only thing he knew…went by her side and held on to her tight.

"Shhhh… It will be alright."

She sobbed into his cloak and wrapped her ands around his middle. He put his chin on her head and pulled her to him.

She cried the night away, in his arms until she feel asleep.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Okay… I do not have a beta reader yet… the position is till open.

This is going to come as a major shock to you, what I am going to ask you, but…will…you please…..REVIEW! Thanks to those who did for the last chapter!

Once again… If anyone who is not a member and would like to continue with this story… tell me to update to your email and leave the address.

Looking forward to your reviews, but I might not be able to update for a couple days because I have to go to funerals… well just one but for many days. Reviews will be the only thing keeping me happy so please review!

Luv Always, Powwerof3or4


	16. A trip down memory lane

Okay everyone… there were some questions from the last chapter that will be explained in this one. You might want to read my answers to reviews too, it could help.

**Parvatti: **Thanks for reviewing… glad u liked it.

**heather1021: **thanks. Here it is, sry I took so long

**charmed1s-halliwells: **Okay…Yes Pep will have demonic powers… she can orb and I know u will say that is not possible but I will explain…Thank you for liking it, I thought it was kind of to random but oh well its my story, lol. Someone already answered to be my beta reader, but I will gladly have two. I am sorry that I did not send you this chapter but I wanted to get it up soon and I didn't really have time but u will see the next one.

**Charmedsisters: **Yeah.. I thought that that would some as a shock to most. Yes it does say that Pep has that power to orb and I will explain about that. I know it is kind of confusing but it will be coming up in the next chapter. I didn't really explain what Reflection was for a reason. I think that I will explain it in up coming chapters, I made up that power. I have not had the chance to read that story yet due to my bust schedual, but I will soon. Thanks for the hint.

**Jadelouise: **Thank you, I'm glad u think that it is good. I will not stop half way, do not worry. But I will take longer to update and it will be a really long story. I just hope that you will keep with me****

**Stephanie: **Thanks, hope you will too****

**Fanficaddict: **I know that it did change fast but it will slow down now. I will also be putting things in the story along the way to show that it was leading up more to the event. There were hints in a few chapters, but only a couple people got what was going on. I****am glad that you like the rest of it though. How did u think Harry would act to that then?

**Apawprintscurse: **Lol, okay. How are you doing at soccer? Are you on a travel team? Thank you, I thought so too. I am planning on more family talk about Harry and Pep. In this chapter something happens to make the family even closer so that will be some fun too. Thanks again and I can't wait for another review from you.

**damien455:**Thank you and thanks for the correct spelling. I am kind of a blonde sometimes. Sorry I took so long to update!

**Flyaway Dove:** Thanks! That means a lot coming from you. I would love for you to be my beta reader. I have two of them now. I am sorry that this chapter did not make it to you but I will be starting that next chapter, I wanted to get this one out as soon as possible.****

**Charmedsisters: **Sorry I took so long! Since you asked so nicely I did it tonight! Well actually its morning but oh well.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

The morning was the hardest, not remembering what happened the night before….then it all coming back. 'What to do? I don't even know weather to call my mom mom or aunt.' Against her better judgment she got up and took a long, hot shower then headed downstairs to the common room. She was not surprised to see her family waiting for her there.

The longer the silence went on, the harder it was to speak. Reluctantly, Pep started. "Okay, I am not sure how I feel yet, but the reason that all of this has happened is because of the demon attack, I think that we should concentrate on that right now."

Snapping back to the present, Phoebe spoke "You're right. I think that for the mean time, Piper, you and Leo should take Dumbledore up on his request. It is not safe for you in the manor right now. Especially with that baby. Paige, you should move in too."

"What about my classes?" Paige asked (A/N Paige is just a teacher at Magic School….Gideon was never really evil so she did not have to take over.)

"I am sure that Gideon can find a replacement for you for a while."

"Yeah, I'll go check" She took a minute glance around the room to make sure that they were the only ones who were in there, then orbed off in a mix of bright blue lights.

'Wow, Phoebe….I mean mom is really taking charge.'

"Okay, Chris why don't you and Pep get on your way to your class… you don't want to be late."

"Yeah, just let me go get my Potions book."

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

From the look on Hermoine and Ron's faces Harry had told them what happened. Things we never dull with her around! Instead of taking her usual seat next to Hermoine she took the end next to Harry. For some reason he just made it all feel better. Like last night she could feel like everything was going to be okay.

"You okay?" asked Harry greeting her with a kiss.

"Yeah, I'm just not sure that I can't get used to it… "

Before she could finish her sentence Snape had entered the room and quietness had immediately spread over the students.

"Today we are going to be fixing a rather difficult potion. It is similar to a truth potion, but instead of asking the person who had taken the potion, you look into the cauldron. There answers to there memories will spill out so that the questioning person will be able to see them. You will need to be paired up, I am sure that even you can handle that. Instructions will be on the board." With a wave of a wand words appeared on the blackboard and students began fumbling around to make sure that they had a respectable partner.

With out thinking, Pep partnered up with Harry and Chris partnered up with Ron, leaving Hermoine and Neville together.

While Pep gathered the supplies Harry started heating the cauldron. When the potion was done brewing They both took a steep back and signaled the other to go first. They finally decided to be mature about it and used rock, paper, scissors to sort it out. (lol) Harry lost two out of three and stepped up to the boiling mixture. Reading his book he fallowed the instructions and placed his hesitant finger tips into the pot. The water's surface became translucent then before their eyes changed into a colorful picture, this is when Harry pulled his hand out of the potion. Not knowing what to ask first, Pep looked into the pot and it once again began to transform in front of there eyes. Apparently it read her thoughts of the thing she wanted to see.

These moments were of the Harry's happiest… It was a cloudy night and Harry seamed to be on a boat surrounded by sixth years, but they were all younger and not as nearly as developed. After witnessing the young boy's smile when they reached the castle the water rippled and went into another memory….

The next one Harry had been sitting in front of a large framed mirror with gold trim. Reflected off of it were himself and two other people who were not in the original image. "Mom, Dad?" Questioned Harry. "Yes it is us." James places a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. ..Other images took the place of that one, but at a faster rate.

Pep was only able to make out some of them, Harry and Cho kissing, getting his firebolt, meeting Sirius, seeing Pep…. The next memory slowed down and the mood drastically changed.

Now instead of smiles, they were replaces with frowns. The first image was of a pale looking man falling through a veil. Pep had herd stories about this tragedy, it was of Sirius dieing.

…Harry and a boy who looked about a year or so older, came out of nowhere and were immediately attacked. Harry was tied while the other died a death that Pep could barley stand to watch. A duel was had between Harry and a dark looking person. Neither won, but Harry escaped by a hair, while dragging the lifeless body of the boy who had died with him. Harry made his way out of a maze and all eyes diverted to him… The images sped up once more.

Pep witnessed so many disturbing things that even a full grown adult should not have ever seen or done. She saw the event at the Ministry of magic, dreams that Harry had had, clips of what Voldemort had shared with him, when Harry had to defeat He who must not be named in his second year, battles with dementors, and random parts of his life that involved blood loss and cuts.

She could stand no more of this, she went up to the cauldron and placed her hands into the potion to accrue the water, but to her dismay only switched to her memories.

HCHCHCHCHCH

Sorry, I know its kinda short but I will try to make the next one longer. This was also I good place to stop.

WOW, I received a lot of reviews from last chapter! Thanks. I think it is because I left it up so long w/o reviewing though… It is going to happen more now because I start school on sept 6th. I will try to at lest get one more up, but I will most likely get two more up.

Review if you want another chapter!


	17. A trip down memory lane ll

**Last time: **

_She could stand no more of this she went up to the cauldron and placed her hands into the potion to jumble up the water, but to her dismay the potiononly switched to her memories. _

The water swirled counter-clockwise and paused at her memory when she had her first vanquish. Pep was only five years old at the time, but she remembered it vividly.

The demon Digascurrow shimmered into the living room where Pep was quietly watching TV. She had seen many demons before, so this was not new to her, but this time she was alone. The rest of her family was either at work or in another room. Instead of calling for help she reacted on instinct and pushed her hand out in front of herso that flames shot out of her fingertips. Before the demon could utter one word or do anything that could harm Pep, it caught on fireThe vanquishing created a tiny explosion, causing the other Halliwells to come running into the room. …..

… Pep recognized the next memory as the time when she got one of her later powers, clairvoyance. Seven years had gone by since the last memory.The Halliwells were to have company over in a while so Pep decided that she would be helpful and cleaned up the living room. As she picked up Wyatt's jacket she let out a small gasp and went into a vision. It was of the night before when Wyatt_'s_ was on a date. He and his date were sitting in the movie theater_s_ when he leaned over to kiss her, but he accidentally leaned over to the wrong side and almost ended up kissing an elderly lady. When Pep came out of the visionWyatt walked into the livingroom, confused to find his younger cousin staring at him with a smirk…

…This one was more disturbing than the others. Making her way under ground, Pep andher family stopped in a room occupied by some bizarre looking creatures. All of them were destroyed by a wave of a hand by Piper, the orbing of Paige, martial arts of Phoebe, fire starting of Pep, or a flick of Wyatt's wrist Chris's powers were helping with offense. The only one left was a man in a large black cloak that was standing still.

"You dumb witches; you think you can vanquish me?" The demon tried to shimmer out but hit barriers that glowed a bright whitish-blue color, and landed on the floor. "You caged me in!"

"Damn right we did!" Piper said in her kick ass voice. "Come

on…let's vanquish his sorry ass."

The Halliwell line began to chant "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace, Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, Vanquish this evil from time and space."…..

… The last memory was the most upsetting. A thirteen**-**year**-**old Pep was sitting on the floor with one of her friends. They werelistening to music and talking. She seemedso happy with not a care in the world. That look lasted about five seconds longer that changed to one of greatfearsome.

"Diane get down!" she screamed. Her friend was too latehowever and caught an energy ball in her back. "LEO!" Pep's face turned the color of red and locked eyes with the demon that did this to her friend. "HOW DARE YOU" she cried. With a wave of her hand she sent the hottest fire ever towards the ugly looking thing hellfire. The creature could see the anger in the witch and tried to duck but did not make it soon enough and he erupted into flames. "LEO!" called Pep again. A swirl of bright lights entered the room and landed next to the un-moving Diane. "HEAL HER" yelled a hysterical Pep.

Leo wasted no time; he bent down next to the girl and placed a glowing hand above her back. "WHY ISN"T IT WORKING?"

"I'm so sorry Pep**…** I cannot heal the dead**….**

Back in the Potions classroom, Pep curled up into the fetal position and screamed. "No…not again…NO…DIANE!"

Snape made his way over to the cauldron bearing Pep and Harry's potion and waved his wand over it. "I think that is enough for today. Class dismissed. Potter, you stay."

Harry had no intention of leaving Pep at the moment. He rushed over to her side when he was pulled out of the memory forgetting about the other things he had seen. He placed his hands on her back and attempted to calm her. "It's ok…shhhh…it's all over. That did not happen again. It will be alright."

"May I ask what just happened?" asked a rather worried professor, though he would not admit it.

"I don't think Pep should relive that memory for the second time in one day. Can I take her up to the hospital wing?" Harry stood protectively in front of Pep.

"Yes, I do not think that she can make it up there alone in her condition."

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

A while later in the hospital wing…

"Is she okay?" asked a worried Piper

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey said that she was just suffering from shock, she should be okay by tomorrow" said Harry who had been up there the whole time.

"What happened?" asked Phoebe.

"Well in Potions we had to make this potion_s_ that let's you see each other's memories. Pep and I were partnered up and when it had gotten to her turn for her memories she had some pretty upsetting ones."

The same thing was racing through the Halliwells' minds 'What did Harry see?'

Paige was the first one to speak, "What memories did Pep show?"

"Well, to be honest I don't really know." He had a plan to talk to Pep when she woke up before he shared his information.

"I see. Well I think that we should all go down to dinner." Wyatt could tell that Harry was confused and did not want to talk about it right now.

"I think that I am going to stay up here and wait for her to wake up. Hey Chris**, w**ill you do me a favor and tell Ron and Hermoine that I will see them in the common room later?"

"Yeah that's fine" Chris said not sure if he wanted to leave Harry alone with Pep right now.

The family members piled out of the hospital wing, all of them hesitant.

Harry was sitting in a chair reading**a **Quidditch magazine when Pep awoke. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked closing the magazine.

"If I told you that I was fine that would be a lie**……**How about you?"

He could tell where this was going. "Good except that I am very confused. I didn't tell your family what I saw. I thought that I should talk to you first."

"As well as you should have. I know what you saw was very different from what you're used to but please just don't be afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Yeah…of me and my powers."

"I don't think afraid is the word to describe it…more like beyond confused" Harry said

"Okay…where do you want me to start?"

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Madam Pomfrey insisted that Pep stay another night, but ended up losing the battle two to one. Harry and Pep made their way back up to the common room very carefully because of Pep's condition. When they entered the portrait they were not surprised to see Ron and Hermoine waiting for them along with Chris.

"What happened?" asked a very worried Hermoine.

"Nothing…it's just thatwhen we had the trip down memory lane I saw a memory that I would of hoped to forget about" **a**nswered Pep.

"What was it?" asked Ron

Pep and Harry had already picked out the words they were to use. "It was of my friend dying when I was thirteen." She glanced at Chris and knew that he understood.

They could tell that Ron and Hermoine were hoping for a juicier story more about who she was. This one would have to do

"I'm sorry, if you don't mind me asking….how did she die?" Asked Ron

This was the question on everyone's mind, even Chris**'s**. 'How is she going to get out of this one?' he thought.

Harry was a little worried too, they had not thought up an answer to this question. Not to his surprise Pep spoke up "She received a shock of electricity. If you don't mind, I think I am going to be going upstairs, I am still a little tipsy."

"Hey Hermoine, can you take her? I don't want to go up into the dormitory when the others are sleeping," said Harry.

"Yeah, no problem." Walking upstairs, Hermione couldn't help but think 'How does one die of an electricity shock…I guess if it was a lot of electricity….' Shrugging it off, she too went to bed thinking of the images that she had witnessed in Potions class.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Okay, this was my first chapter that had been beta-readed. I think that this is one of my best ones and would like to thank **Flyawaydove **and **Charmed1s-halliwells's** doing it!

Parvatti: Well here it is….

Charmedsisters: Lol, it often works. It lets me know that someone is out there reading it and wants more!

KatieER: Okay… since u asked so nicely. I hope that you will continue to read and review!

charmed1s-halliwells: Thank you soo much! You really helped. I will have more to say to you about beta reading when I send the next chapter. This is about your review…Thank you! I am glad that you thought that that was one of my better ones…I am sorry to say that the explanation will not be as exciting as you would hope it to be, but it will be interesting.

tasha N: Thanks…they will kind of be put on hold in the upcoming chapters though…I plan to make them in it again soon.

Anonymous: thanks for the tip, I will certainty try to and please continue to help me whoever you are.

Apawprintscurse: Okay…thanks. That is really good to be on 2 teams…Let me know how you do. I will try and update as soon as possible, but now I also have to wait for my beta readers so it could take longer. Please stay with me! I have a question...you do not have an account here, so how do you keep looking my story up? When I try it says that there is no such thing.

damien455: Thanks…here they are!

I hope that everyone will Review this chapter and tell me how they like it will beta readers.

Luv always, Powerof3or4


	18. sorry

To all of my readers:

I am sorry but at the moment I have no interest in this story. I am going to stop writing this for the time being and return to it at another time. I just can't figure out the plot and do not like the way that it is going. I will, however, be starting a new story. It is going to be a Charmed / Harry Potter cross over so if you like them you might want to check out my stories in the near future. I am hoping to have it up in 2 days.

Sorry about the cancellation,

Powerof3or4


End file.
